


【神狛】Froth

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: Hp設定的paro私設眾多
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	【神狛】Froth

**Author's Note:**

> Hp設定的paro  
> 私設眾多

【神狛】Froth  
※另一種魔法世界。  
※魔法部罕見生物保育科科長X人魚

海上是不樂見他的，他很是孤獨，於是怊悵自失悲悽地歌唱著，人們是這麼說他的。

可他並非歌唱著，而是渴望傾訴自身一人的孤單，但他的出沒海上時常便籠上濃霧使人迷失，晃眼就失去生命，他被貫上惡名，海域也成了死寂的所在，直至他的來到。

狛枝是被一棍子打暈的，時至今日這些傳說也不過如此不夠恐怖，也不哀戚，因為無人知曉那裡為何困了一條人魚。於是乎在遇上之後獵補了他，也因為反抗的關係，人類絲毫不留情的一棍子打暈了他，額角微微浮出鮮紅，而嘆著。

「原來魚的血也是紅的啊」

人魚的眼淚在魔法的世界是一種罕見的配方，這徹底體現在狛枝身上，他不會哭，即使怎麼虐打他，也逼不出一滴來，所以從他身上這是賺不到錢的，所幸他們模樣很有看頭。

爭相來報導狛枝的記者來了很多，這讓老闆很是開心，也沒嚴格控管來到的人潮對著他開著散光燈，越是受到刺激，人魚越是反抗地翻攪著的模樣，更讓人們覺得有趣，也是因應如此虐打他的痕跡不得不用鉛粉來遮掩，如此的遮掩讓他受了不少苦頭，好幾次都能見到他撞著玻璃渴望逃生。

狛枝的鱗片是繽紛的，一般光線下是一抹不曾褪色的寶藍，但隨著狛枝的游動折射不同的光暈，那是如天穹那般搖曳與海岸上的水色，體態是剛好的，可運送過程（老闆所言），傷及對方的左手才游得不那麼順暢，好幾次都因為左側使不上裡沒入缸底沒有精神的模樣。散在肩頭的是他那粉櫻般的白髮，鬢角處是一點點的腮覆蓋著相同的鱗片熠熠生輝著，可無論怎麼跟他對話人魚都不曾回過一個人，直到許久一次魔法部的人員傳報他的存在，狛枝的生活才好過一些。

盤著身體，狛枝用自己的尾鰭遮蓋著眼前，以往的閃光已然無法驚嚇自己，但是人類的吵雜會，說他們是人類或許過分了，那全是一些巫師家庭，但依然跟狛枝不一樣。

那一天忽然的水缸被移動了，翻攪著尾鰭，狛枝試圖穩住自己，這一甩開尾巴就見到那個人，貼著手，開闔地說著話。

「慢點…水都灑出來了」

看著對方，狛枝好奇地游近對方跟前同樣的貼上自己的手掌，指節為得與對方想貼攤了開來，間中牽著一層薄薄的薄膜，可對方還有盤問老闆，無法跟隨離去，狛枝隨後游到水缸邊上，最後被擔心自己受到驚嚇的稽查員們蓋上布蓋繼續搬運著。

—

狛枝並不曉得自己從何處而來，為何而活，只記得當自己有意識時便在那處。

那是一個個島嶼，但極其荒蕪，隱約間似是仍有人類遺留下的古跡在上頭那般，可惜狛枝沒有雙腿可以到達，只能在淺灘上。

但也是在那，他才明白所謂的愛以及自己該有的名字

那是一個少年，佇立在海灘邊，見到人，狛枝本能的藏匿起來，人類通常不懷好意的，可那少年（*1）看起來很是悲傷，一步步地沒入海中，遠處溺在橙黃的餘暉之中，少年掌心落下一枚銀戒，隨後少年完全走入深海區滅了頂，本來沒想插手人類事情的狛枝這下也慌了，潛入海中打撈少年，可惜為時已晚，自己從來不怎麼游得快的，況且那人看起來極度不健康，有著過分蒼白的肌膚以及跟自己極為相似的模樣，拖著少年擱在岸上，那人已然沒了生息，岸上有些他的遺留物，狛枝便是在那裡發現『神座出流』的，說來這是他的模樣，年幼的他依然不識人類的字，只是明白著這死去的人類與『神座出流』的合照，眼底流露的情感。

那之後狛枝便沒再見過人類，因為這人死去後島嶼也恰好的沒落，很多奇怪的傳言流傳著，以至於這近乎成為狛枝的天堂。直到那時的人類到來，抓走他。

盤縮著身體，狛枝貼著缸底睡著，忽然自己聽見細碎的磨蹭聲，睜開眼，眼前是早先的男人，翻湧著氣泡，自己似乎說了什麼，可惜神座仍然不懂，人魚的眼淚十分珍貴，更別說是他們本人了，鑽研各種學問時神座認知到一件事。

那是他剛剛上任後藏在書庫裡幾近破損的書籍，畢竟距離上次目擊人魚也老久了，神座也以為他們只是傳說，或者說其他還未歸類的動物罷了，但如此實物正在自己眼前的報紙中慌亂著，說實話神座也很訝異。

那本書前中已然因為有人翻閱跟墊在地面上（上次部門淹水）已經斑駁糊在一塊，只能辨認出一些人魚、我、後悔、放生之類的詞語，最後是那未曾給淹沒的頁數。

那人取得人魚的眼淚，可換來無數財富，但人魚已然不在了，縱然散盡一切積蓄也無法換回對方這又有何意義呢？

男人終身未有娶嫁致力研究這生物，只可惜他就像不存在那樣，以至於他瘋癲說著無人相信，句末只說如若你得到他們為了你好以及他們好放生便是最好的選擇，也請切記別讓他們哭泣。

這麼說像是放生容易似的。狛枝之所以是這名字，在調查中老闆全招了，那人魚身上不見什麼，就胸前掛著一枚廉價的戒指，篆刻著狛枝兩字如此而已，人魚人魚叫著的時候他根本不回眸，惟獨這名字像在喚他似的，一如此人魚便會睜開他那似是海霧一般不清的淺綠眼瞳，濛濛的灰很是吸引人。

如此神座是想從那戒指調查是有必要的，這話說得太早，老闆接著說，可是當有人要拿走那枚戒指時他就會掙扎，不得已只能打他幾下讓他安靜一點。雖然不想採信他，但是關於人魚的看顧缺損嚴重，也只能從實際勉強學習操作，像是這不代表他能上岸，事實是能的，但神座自然不會像他們那般把魚電暈後打昏放入缸內太過殘忍了。

神座回到辦公室後私圖跟對方搭話過，他能懂可水底他說不出人類的語言，好幾次神座上班時對方從缸內跳了出來，如此似是渴望自由，但一說到要放生，狛枝卻又蜷縮水缸的小角落瑟縮著身體，知道神座輕輕敲擊玻璃面喚來他的注意才說只是計劃沒要施行的。

自己看文件時對方也在一旁歪著腦袋似乎也想學習，也因為可以離水的特性對方又從裡頭跳出來，只是這次沒有落地的疼，被神座給接住，對方也不顧自己的水浸濕西裝抱到皮質的辦公椅上坐著。

許是如此還是會有一點不方便，狛枝在塗鴉裡畫了一雙腿，他是有意想擁有的，可那還是有所謂的風險在的，況且也不再自己的領域，雖然有一部分特有生物以所謂的毒氣維生需要配合其他部門，但這一次狛枝的特例還是得在商量的，如若沒有一定的申請把罕見生物變種會涉及實驗性質的，如此保育就失去意義，可神座又得保護對方可以生存下去，如此真的叫人困擾。

狛枝算是很熱愛學習的，很快的懂了許多詞語跟書寫的能力，最近也能成功表達需求，他想要一雙腿如此自己也能隨意走動了，只可惜神座不答應。

說起來神座不專職養育狛枝的，他的吃食都是由科員田中負責，算是照料的挺好的，只是剛來時身上侵入一些遮掩傷口的鉛粉有一點中毒的反應，不過在對方的照料下這會好多了，偶爾因為這罕見的生物，田中會帶著幾個朋友以看眼界為主理由，其次一起打理對方。

清理他的水缸是一件苦活，首先得有人把魚抱出來。神座偶爾在時會先帶走狛枝好讓工作可以進行，但今天就是對方外出開會的日子，無奈田中拖來貳大、日向、左右田一塊幹活。

日向是見過幾次狛枝的，對方在討不到神座同意後是向自己說過話的。不過這人魚也怪搗蛋常常對他灑水，說是自己要能陪他玩會很高興的。不過礙於上司在眼前，日向也是拒絕的。

至於他們這一次也是由日向把人抱走，放到一旁備用的小水缸內待著。一行人開始刷起狛枝的小窩。這過程也是少不了閒聊。

狛枝問你們怎麼有雙腿的，他們好用嗎？

這是一個難題，要用狛枝能懂的話說得明白還得思考一下，畢竟要亂說話狛枝會記得跟神座說的。

那之後是一次會議下，狛枝被核准可以使用認可的藥物取得他生活的方便以及所謂的尋根活動，作為日後放生的預備計劃。

簡單說，狛枝可以用魔法偽裝成人類的模樣去找尋他的未來是回到深海的那一處，巫師世界能盡力的便會給與輔助。

註1：他是另一篇saudade重病的狛枝。


End file.
